A Keyhole for Jun
by YukiUramsiri
Summary: What should have been a normal day turns into something even more. Rated M for Sexual Themes.


It was just another morning at the Kagami household. Today was a weekend, so Junichiro Kagami would try to get in as many hours of gaming and blog-posting as possible. The room was barely lit up because of the lack of windows; the windows were blocked by shelves of anime figurines and private mangaka collections. Clicking and typing noises echoed through the room.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Suzune Kagami was preparing a traditional Japanese breakfast: miso soup, steamed rice, and many various side-dishes to accompany them. The light but delicious smell delighted Suzune, her letting out a small 'ahhh…'. Finishing the food, she set out two plates on the table and arranged the food in a semi-organized matter.

A loud pound on the door woke Junichiro from his daze, and he opened the door to see Suzune, bat in hand.

"Oi, bro, when I knock on the door the first time, which was 5 minutes ago, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO OPEN IT!" She locked her arms back in a batting pose, seemingly ready to hit Junichiro full force in the face. But then, she dropped her arms down to her sides and let go of the bat. "Hey, working as a teacher isn't that bad. All the students reall-"

"It's not all about school, okay!?… It's more than that. My blog continues to go down in rankings, I'm missing special sales on anime figurines that are only on sale during the day…" Junichiro dropped down to his knees and dug at the floor in exasperation.

"You and your anime, huh? Is that all you think about, even after you got the job?" Suzune crossed her arms and looked down at her brother.

"I'm just stressed out from everything…" Junichiro looked up into Suzune's ocean blue eyes and stared for a while until she looked away from his gaze.

"Oh please, if you were stressed out, you'd be playing that Uroboros game with Koutarou-kun." The blonde eyed the red-haired in a displeased manner. Junichiro got up off his knees and closed the door.

"I guess you're right," He gently shoved Suzune into the wall and placed his arms on the wall beside her so that she couldn't escape. Her face flushed crimson as she felt the breath of her brother on her neck. "…but I want to try something else to 'unwind'."

"What are you trying to pull this time, huh…?" Suzune averted her eyes down to see Junichiro quickly pulling his pants down with one hand, exposing his erect penis. She stood at attention as she felt her brother slipping her jean shorts off, her underwear clearly visible.

"Something I like to call stress relieving." He slid his shaft back and forth against his sister's crotch, a few leaks of precum here and there. Suzune moaned slightly, and her legs were beginning to give out on her from pleasure.

"B-Bro, I have no idea what you're trying to pull off… b-but stop it!" Suzune gripped onto Junichiro's arms to prevent her legs from giving out on her. "Seriously, this is weird!"

"My dear sister," Junichiro pulls Suzune's shirt and bra up. "This is what we otaku refer to as 'incest'." He puts a finger on her chin.

Looking up, sweat dropping from her forehead, Suzune noticed a familiar face in the corner of the room sketching her heart out.

"Sachiko-san! W-What are you just standing there for, help me!"

"Alright, Sensei. That should be all that I need for today." Sachiko's face twisted into a mad grin as she finished up her sketches. "It seems that you two are the go to for incest sketching, huh?"  
"You can say that again… I'm exhausted." Junichiro pulled his pants up and stepped away from Suzune.

She stood in shock for a few moments before she realized what just happened. She put her shirt and bra back and pulled her pants on. Her bat was back in her hands a few seconds later.

"BRO, YOU PERVERT! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED!"

"I can't help it, you make such natural and practical reactions!" Sachiko turned her sketch pad around and showed the finished product. Junichiro gave a thumbs up, while Suzune ran out of the room, embarrassed. "Sneaking into your room wasn't that bad, now was it?"

"For her it was, at least. I got a good laugh out of it." Junichiro laughed along with Sachiko.

"Next time, actually kiss her." The grin on her face turned into a frown. "There could have been so much potential for this!"

"Yeah, sorry Kisaki-sensei." He rubbed the back of his head and looked out the door. There stood Suzune with a demon like expression on her face, grumbling under her breath:

 _Today we're having knuckle sandwiches for breakfast._


End file.
